Love At First Sight Is It Real?
by Queen of Bitchiness
Summary: What happens when Sango, Rin and Kagome go to college together? They meet 3 hot guys? See their old friend Ayame? And what's this Kagome's ex! Read 2 find out! Ch7 UPDATED SRRY FOR THE REALLY LONG WAIT!
1. College Time!

**Love at first Sight?Is It Real?**

Hey guys this **_IS_** only my 2nd fic so plez go easy on me! and my first fic is"**Between The Couples"** and if ya hav'nt red it plez read it!And Kikyo fans no offense but i really **_hate Kikyo _**and in this fic i might but surely humiliate Kikyo k?so if ur that fond of her don't reed this fic or don't reed those parts k? k. o n for those whom read my other story... I m going to try not saying unison so many times Time!

Yes, it's true ... it's college time for Kagome, Sango and Rin.

"Mom so I guess this is good bye, I'll visit and call when I have the chance.K?"Kagome said to her mom in tears.

"K... .Kagome plez try 2 call atleast once a day plez."Her mom said."And you sure you don't want to wait another year...?Because you only got a years worth of rest and..."Her mom said but not able to finsh.

"Mom I'm sure besides Sango's going this year and I don't want to b a years worth of work behind her! K?"

"Yes Kagome I understand well hope you have fun **lots **of **_fun_**"Kagome's mom said jokingly.

"**_MOM!_**"Kagome screamed.

"I was joking Kagome... but I won't mind at all if you call or come home saying ur pregnant... as long as the guy that got you pregnant **_will _**take responsibility for the baby as well... and is not a playboy and uses you."

"MOM!"

Kagome is rich, ( not that rich but rich!) so her Sango, and Rin can rent a nice apartment till college starts which will be in a few days. Sango and Rin knew Kagome almost all their life. They've known eachother since they were... wait a minute, they **_have_** known eachother all their life! Since the very minute they were born. This is because their parents knew eachother since they were 13! So ever since the minute they were born... they have done everything 2gether! They each took-up Karate at the age of 3 so they've been in Karate for 15 going on 16 years. They both took-up everything 2gether!(The reason why I ain't telling you guys now is because it's a surprise! Well most of it! )

"Mom I got to go and pick-up Sango and Rin right now."

"Ok dear.And remember if your having any difficalties come home and we'll all help you k?"

"Yup."

"And remember no matter what we'll always love you k?"

"Mhm K mom gotta go so I'll phone when we find an apartment k?"

"K. And you **_sure_** you didn't forget anything?"

"Hun?Wait a sec I did! Sota Grandpa come out plez!"

"Yea sis wat is it?"Sota said while crying cuz he won't see his sis for long while.

"Yea Kagome wat did you want?"Her grandpa asked.

Kagome ran up and hugged her 12 year old brother Sota. Then Her grandpa. Then Finnaly her mom."Bye I **_WILL_** miss all of you guys!"

After that Kagome ran to her brand new convertable.It was black with silver flames at the bottom of it.

**AT SANGO'S HOUSE!**

Kagome honked her horn 2 times to get Sango's butt over there. At Sango's front porch the exact same thing that Kagome went through going to her house was happening to her right there.

"K that must Kag, so bye everybody!" When Sango got down there both let out a squeal and said in unison together **_"WE'RE GOING TO COLLEGE!"_**

"Ok Sango, now all we need is Rin and we're outta here!

At Rin's House

They exact same thing happend to as did Sango and Kagome.

"Rin come on we want to get by 7:00!"

"K I'll be there in a sec k? Mom bye, and bye grandpa and you to Fai!"Rin said. Fai is her younger bro.

**_"WE'RE GOING TO COLLEGE!" _** They all squealed together!

**At Least 2 Hrs Later.**

"Sango wake-up we're here at the luxurous hotel! And it's just 2 blocks from Shikon College!"Kagome said trying not scream.

"Really?We're here?And it's only 2 blocks away?"

"Yup! So let's go, check in and then go shopping! Who knows how many sexy and hot guys go to that college!"Kagome screamed.

"Good thinking Kag!"Sango and Rin screamed in unison together.

**At Least 5 Hrs Of Shopping Later **

"MMMMMMMHHHHHHHHH This spa treatment is really relaxing!"Sango said all relaxed and calm.

"Yea!"Kagome replied.

"I agree with you guys!"Rin replied to both of them all calmed and relaxed.

**5 Days Later**

"I can't believe we're in college! And look at all the hot guys!"Kagome, Sango and Rin squealed together.

"Hey look over there... it's a fight!"Kagome yelled.

"Huh? Wat? Where? Physical? Or Yelling fight?"Sango asked.

"Physical!"

"Lets check it out!"

**At The Fight.**

"Just what this college needed was this dog turd!"

"Oh shut-up flea bag!"

**With Sango And Kagome.**

"Hey Kag?"

"Yea Sango?"

"Isn't that Koga? Your ex whom dumped you last year?"

"**Hun?Yea it is whats he doing here?**"

"I dunno!"

"That BASTARD!"

Meanwhile during the fight every1 heard their conversation even the 2 that were fighting.And every1 was staring at them wondering who she just called a bastard!

"Hey Lady? You'd ya fucken' just call a bastard?I bet it was dog turd over there!"

"Now your asking for it Koga!"Inuyasha said.

"Actually it was you I just fucken' called a bastard! You FUCKEN' ASSHOLE, FUCKEN' BASTARD, FUCKEN' JERK!"

MUHUHAHA CLIFF HANGER!HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE AND I JUST STARTED!Ya well end of chapie 1 wat mystories bring us to chapie chapie2? stick around and find out!

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW OR ELSE!**


	2. Is This Love At First Sight?

**Love at first Sight?Is It Real?**

Last time on "Love at First Sight?Is It Real?"

_"Isn't that Koga? Your ex whom dumped you last year?"_

_"**Hun?Yea it is whats he doing here?**"_

_"I dunno!"_

_"That BD!"_

_Meanwhile during the fight every1 heard their conversation even the 2 that were fighting.And every1 was staring at them wondering who she just called a bd!_

_"Hey Lady? You'd ya fen' just call a bd?I bet it was dog turd over there!"_

_"Now your asking for it Koga!"Inuyasha said._

_"Actually it was you I just fen' called a bd! You FEN' $$HOLE, FEN' BD, FEN' JERK!"_

**Chapter2. Is This Love At First Sight?**

"K-Kagome? Is it really you? I haven't seen you for soooo long! I've missed you."Koga said.

"Sure ya Jackass! You, you, you conartist you, you, you rapest!"Kagome yelled! And everyone gasped.

"Kagome I would never even hurt you, let alone rape you."Koga said calmly.

"...You expect any of us to believe that Koga? You _are _one to rape women.."Inuyasha said very angryly.

"I was pretty mad he dumped after being together after 4 years of being together, so I just made-up that part..."Said Kagome.

"Well Kagome I was a fool so hows about we get back together? I really miss you ..."Koga said walking

"Sorry Koga but I**_ HAVE _**to decline..."By now Koga was half a foot in front of her."O and Koga ... this is for you and only you got so dont give it to anyone else k?"Kagome said in sexual sexy voice.

"Sure ok by the sounds of it you **_really_** don't want anyone to have so i'll take it!"Koga said thinking was going to get laid.

"You sure you want it?"She so sexually sexy that everyone thought he was going to get laid, and on his day of college too!

"Yes I'm sure"he was bareing his teeth and growling.

"Ok well **_HERE IT IS!_**"She said as she kicked him in the crotch.

**"THAT'S FOR BREAKING UP WITH ME AFTER TRYING TO GET SOME!YOU FUCKEN' JACKASS!"**

"K-Kagome how could you?"

"Well I first I lift my leg then move it really fast... thats how I kick... Duh!"

"She has spunk... I like that."Inuyasha said.

"Nice going Kag!"Sango said.

"Yea wat she said!"Rin said.

'Gods is she ever hot!' Inuyasha thought.(Kagome)

'Gods is she ever hot!'Miroku said.(Sango)

'My gods that women is ever so hot!' Sesshoumaru said.(Rin)

'Man he's hot!' Kagome thought.(Inuyasha)

'Man he's hot!' Sango thought(Miroku.)

'Man he's hot!' Rin thought.(Sesshoumaru)

'Wait a sec is this love at first sight?' They all thought at the same time.

End of Chapter2 so wad'ya think?

And reveiw!


	3. I Wish It Was More Than Just Friendship!

**Love at first Sight?Is It Real?**

Last time on "Love at First Sight?Is It Real?"

_'Gods is she ever hot!' Inuyasha thought.(Kagome)_

_'Gods is she ever hot!'Miroku said.(Sango)_

_'My gods that women is ever so hot!' Sesshoumaru said.(Rin)_

_'Man he's hot!' Kagome thought.(Inuyasha)_

_'Man he's hot!' Sango thought(Miroku.)_

_'Man he's hot!' Rin thought.(Sesshoumaru)_

_'Wait a sec is this love at first sight?' They all thought at the same time. _

**Chapter3.I Wish It Was More Than Just Friendship!**

"So I've never seen you 3 around here before... so how did you know Koga?" Inuyasha asked them.

"Well 4 years ago he was coming around the shrine from where I live at... and soon we became friends then Boyfriend and girlfriend and then, then, then ... **THAT CREEP DUMPED ME!**" Kagome said.

"Yeesh hard and I'm Miroku ... this is Inuyasha and this is Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru."

"Nice to meet you guys.. I'm Sango this is Kagome obviously... and this is Rin."Sango said smiling.

"Oh and may I ask you 3 a question?"

"O no here we go again."Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said in unison shaking their heads.

"I'm afraid you already did."Kagome said.

"Huh?I did?"

"Infact 3."Rin said.

"WHAT? HOW DID I ASK 3 QUESTIONS?"Miroku said / yelled.

"Actually you asked 5 quesions."Sango said. And after seeing the confused Miroku they burst out laughing and explained to him about the question thing.

"Okay, okay I get joke now. But can I?"

"Okay."

"Okay this might sound crazy but... will one of you 3 consider to bear my children?"

"... " Then after what sempted like a century the 3 had grins of their faces and said..."Of course..."

"..."They all were stunned. Then about 10,000,000 centuries later Miroku said."Y-you will?"

"Ahem we didn't finish... OF COURSE NOT YOU BAKA!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! AND YOUR A HENTAI TO?" **SMACK BUMP BANG BOOM CRASH!**

( That was all Sango talking and beating Miroku.)

"Will he ever learn?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope I don't think so." Sesshoumaru said.

"Since you girls don't live around here why did ..." Miroku said.

"Why did decide to come here?"

"Yea."

"Well for 1 we heard this school gives great education... 2 lots of hot guys and cute guys and 3 our old and dear friend lives around here some where and we think well are sure she'll come to school here." Kagome said.

"Kagome, Sango, Rin? Is that you?"

"AYAME! We missed you soooooooooooooooooo much!" The 3 said in unison.

"YOU GUYS KNOW AYAME?" The 3 guys said all at once.

"Hun? You guys know her to?"

"Yea."

K for all you readers plez give me new Ideas cuz I can't update anymore i have no more ideaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssss!.


	4. Who Ayame?

**Love at first Sight?Is It Real?**

Last time with Love at First sight?Is It Real?

"_Why did we decide to come here?"_

_"Yea."_

_"Well for 1 we heard this school gives great education... 2 lots of hot guys and cute guys and 3 our old and dear friend lives around here some where and we think well are sure she'll come to school here." Kagome said._

_"Kagome, Sango, Rin? Is that you?"_

_"AYAME! We missed you soooooooooooooooooo much!" The 3 said in unison._

_"YOU GUYS KNOW AYAME?" The 3 guys said all at once._

_"Hun? You guys know her to?"_

_"Yea."_

**Chapter4.Who's Ayame?**

"How do _you_ guys know Ayame?" Kagome asked.

"Well how do you guys know her?" Inuyasha said eyeing them.

"I asked you guys first!"

"So? You ask first... you answer first!"

"**I _JUST_ met you and I already know you're stubborn!**"

"So what just answer." Inuyasha said in a bored tone.

"We grew-up together as kids... then she moved at the age of 15... and we are 18 going on 19 really soon k?"

"K."

"So how do you guys know her?"

"We met her in high school... she was new and we began to talk to her and became friends.. . And this was probaly around the time she moved from you guys... yea she was 15 when we met her."

"Oh... so Ayame? Are ya still hooked on Koga?"

_blush blush_."Yea sortta... but he's your's so.."

"**MINE? NOPE... NOT EVEN IN YOUR LIFE!**"

"What? What's wrong with him?"

"Well he thought he owned me so when I was going to dump him then... he, he, **he dumped ME FIRST!**"

"Oh.."

"So you guys havn't been here before college starts?" Sesshoumaru asked. Totally changing the subject.

"Only today."

"So how about we show ya around?" Inuyasha asked. Hoping Kagome's answer was yes.

"Well... I dunno... like we just met you guys..."

"It's okay Kagome... they're nice... but ummmm with Miroku... keep your ass guarded k?" Said Ayame.

"Well ok." Kagome, Sango and Rin answered in unison.

'_**YEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**Hun? W-what am I saying? D-do l love this girl? _Yes you do! _Hun? Who da hell you? _I am ur conscience. _con what? _Conscience. I am u. _Ok now I'm confused_. Look I am a part of u and yes u do love this girl. _It's love at first sight? But I never believed in that crap! _I no not since Kikyo right? _Ya_. Well since ur going to give a tour to her around the school l best be off now. _No wait tell what do u mean? Hello? Damn it . Gone!_'

"Inuyasha earth to Inuyasha."

"What do you want you stupid monk!"

"Well you zoned out on us."

"So? Does it have to do with you?"

"Why'd you call him a monk?"

"Well Sango," began Ayame "his family well ancestors are monks."

"Oh. Like my family comes from a long line of demon slayers?"

"Mhm."

"So what about our tour?" Rin asked impatiently.

"Ok. Ok." Miroku said.

**After The Tour.**

"You girls do know these are coed rooms right?" Miroku asked.

"Yea." They replied.

"What rooms ya in?" Inuyasha asked.'_Hope I'm with Kagome_. Like I said love at first sight. _So ur back_. Yea, just to tell you if she is with us.. lets hope we get to see under those clothes of hers eh? _Yea... . _Well gotta go hope she's with us! _W/E_.' Inuyasha thought.

"Well I'm in room #124." Rin said.

"Hun? That's my room number." Sesshoumaru said.

"Ooooh Sesshoumaru and Rin lying in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G first comes love then come marrige..."

"Then comes Miroku with 1000 wounds cuz he wont shutup!" Rin yelled in unison with Sesshoumaru.

"Ok. Ok. Sango what's ur's?"

"Room #113."

"Room #113? That's MINE! Yippey!" Miroku yelled.

"Seriously?"

"Yup here see for ur self!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I'm stuck with a pervert!"

"Kagome what's ur's?" Ayame asked.

'Plez be room #...' Inuyasha thought.

"Room #313."

'**_YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!_** ' Inuyasha thought,... but camly said... "Hey that's my room."

"Will you try 2 hurt me?"

"No. Why do you even ask that?"

"I dunno."

"W/E" Inuyasha said.'_**YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS **She's my room! _Love at first sight kills... does it not? _Oh shutup! _Look you get Kagome and get to well mayb see under those clothes of hers. **_WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT WILL DO THAT AGAINST HER WILL? _**I never said against her will did l? _No. _So do you want to have sex with her or not? _Of course l do! _Sooo? _So what? _You figure it out! But for now... toodles. **_WAIT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?_**'

Ya I no weird chapter,... and short i mite i add but i need more ideas! and plez R&R. But for now... toodles.


	5. The Date And The Kisses

**Love at first Sight?Is It Real?**

Last time on 'Love At First Sight?Is It Real?':

_"Kagome what's ur's?" Ayame asked._

_'Plez be room #...' Inuyasha thought._

_"Room #313."_

_'**YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!** ' Inuyasha thought,... but camly said... "Hey that's my room."_

_"Will you try 2 hurt me?"_

_"No. Why do you even ask that?"_

_"I dunno."_

_"W/E" Inuyasha said.'**YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS **She's my room! _Love at first kills... does it not? _Oh shutup! **Look **_you get Kagome and get to well mayb see under those clothes of hers. _**WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT WILL DO THAT AGAINST HER WILL? **I never said against her will did l? No._So do you want to have sex with her or not? _Of course l do! _Sooo? _So what? _You figure it out! But for now... toodles. **_WAIT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?_**'

And this chapter has some fluffiness in it! I don't how much so tell me in you reveiw k? **AND EVEN IF THIS WAS NO FLUFFY CHAPTER YOU BETTER REVEIW!**

**Chapter5. The Date And The Kisses.**

"K well better get to our and rooms and unpack." Ayame said.

"Ayame? Do you know who your roomie is?" Kagome asked.

"Ummm Y-yea."

"Who?" Sango asked.

"K-K-K-Koga."

"**YOU'RE STUCK WITH _HIM?_**" Kagome yelled.

"I bet she doesn't mind it 1 bit." Inuyasha said.

"Yea,... So what?"

"Your choice not mine." Kagome said.

"Well sees ya guys later! I'm going to unpack with Sesshoumaru!"

"Just unpack?"

"**MIROKU GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD!**" Rin and Sesshoumaru yelled in unison.

"Ok ok. Jeeze Louis man!"

"Same here" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.

"Kagome watch out!" Miroku said.

"Just don't answer him and we won't have to deal with him." Inuyasha said.

"So?" Kagome asked Miroku."Miroku what do you mean?"

"Don't want to get pregnant on your first day here with Inuyasha... he's bound to be a** BIG **jerk to you... so how about you come with m..."

_**THWACK!**_

"Sorry but I'm not that kind of woman." Kagome stated.

"And you know why I don't date anymore Miroku! And nothings going to change that!" Inuyasha yelled.

**Room #313.(A.K.A. Inu and Kag's room.)**

"Inuyasha?"

"Hun? Yea Kagome?"

"Why don't you date anymore? Like you said in the hall?"

"Because..."

"Cuz why?"

"Because of some damn girl... and even if I still were dating... I'd have nobody." Inuyasha said in shame.

"Hun? Why?"

"Because nobody wants to be with... Nevermind."

"Hun? Please tell me."

"You won't want to be around me if I told you."

"I course I would."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes I would! And if you don't tell me now... I'll steal your hat!"

"I'll show and tell you." As he said that he pulled of his hat and...

"**_AWWWWWWWWWWWW_ THEY'RE SO CUTE!**" Kagome exclaimed as she seen Inuyasha's doggy ears.(and I might add began rubbing them.lol I just had to write that!)"So what do these cute ears of your's have to do..."

"I'm a half breed that's why. Hanyou. My brother and I are half brothers,... different mothers... . His mother is full demon,... and well mine's full human. Hanyou is what I am. ... ... So there I told you now go ahead get it over and done with... tell me you don't want to see me anymore... just like everyone else, _besides_ Miroku and Sesshoumaru."

"Well to tell you... I am surprised but not scared nor disgusted. And look Inuyasha, you are you... and I am me... . You are whom you are, and I exept that... ." Kagome said not taking her eyes of him.

By now Inuyasha was looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes."R-really?"

She nodded and said:"Really." Now Inuyasha couldn't help but smile."Now tell me...why Inuyasha... why you keep it a secret."

"Because I've been attacked and beaten' up by demons and humans... . Then one girl comes into my life... I thought she liked me back... but she dumped for a stupid bad ass demon named... Naraku. That's why I don't date anymore."

"Did you say N-Naraku?"

"Hun? You know him?"

'_Shit what do I say? I can't tell right now no way think, think_,..' Kagome thought."No I just hear really bad rumors about him."

"Oh."_rumble rumble rumble._"What the hell was that?"

"My stomache." Kagome said quite shyly.

"Hun? Did you guys eat anything before coming here?"

"Wasn't able to... stupid Sango and Rin sleeping in!"

"How about when we finish unpacking we go and grab a bite to eat?"

"We as in?"

"You and me."

"Sure. You know what this sounds like?"

"What?"

''A date.''

"I can assure you this not a date."

"Oh." Kagome said quite disapointed.

"You want it to be?"

"I dunno. I've had weird feelings ever since I wasn't able to break-up with Koga... he dumped me first! I wanted to dump _him_ first."

"Did you ever have any boyfriends before that?"

"Sortta yea but only 1 well, he thought I was hooked on him, but since he was nice and all, I put him down easily. But for a date guess where he took me out?" Kagome said giving him a funny look.

"I dunno."

"Wac 'laugh' Wac 'laugh' Wacdonald's!"

"What? Wacdonald's? If I had you as my girlfriend I'd take you somewhere more appropriate for someone like you..." And when he finished and realized what he said... his face was 100 shades of red and he avoided any eye contact with her.

"Really?" Kagome asked while blushing.

"Yea."

"Like...?"

"Well some where fancier."

"He thought I didn't like fancy places because the way I dress. Well that's what I reacently (sp?) found out from a friend."

"What? It doesn't matter if you dress fancy! You dress what you're most compfy in!"

"I'd dress fancy if some one took me out in a fancy resturant."

"So how we go some where fancy? On... on a date?"

Now Kagome was smiling.'_He's asking me out? Do I like him_. No you don't. _Hun? Who are you? _I'm your conscience, I am you._ But you said I don't like Inuyasha... but I do! _No you don't you love him. _How do you know? _I am you remember? _Oh yea_. So just say yes already.' Kagome thought then said:"I'd love to go Inuyasha. But how can you get in without a reservation?" (sp?)

"My dad owns a really nice resturant." Inuyasha said. '_She said yes? _Alright! Now lets see if we can get this farther.. _Oh shut the hell up you stupid idiot! _R u forgetting I m u... u just called urself a stupid idiot. _Well stop talking to me!_ Fine wen u need help I wont be there! _W/e u think I care? _Fine cya round! _W/e!_'

"Oh. Which one?"

"You'll see." Inuyasha said with smirk on his face.

"But I guess you don't got a tux with you, do you?"

"No,... but my dad will have one for me when we get there k?"

"K."

"What about you? Do you have anything fancy?"

"Not really. Well not with me right now..."

"Ok. I'll call my dad to get some of my mom's clothes for ya ok?"

"Mhm."

"And I can't believe you only had 2 boyfriends in your whole life."

"Why?"

"Because you're so gorgeous."

"What did you c-call me?" Kagome said with 1000 shades of red on her cheeks.

"I called you gorgeous and I meant it."

"Thank... Thank-you." Kagome said while blushing even more... if possisble.'_He just called me gorgeous, Like I've been called pretty and beautiful before but never gorgeous! _Then ask. _Ask what? _Ask him if he likes or loves you. _What? He won't love me.. probaly just likes_.You never know until you ask. I_ don't care! I'm not making an ass out of myself infront of him! _K bye. _Bye conscience!_'

**30 mins later.**

"Done Kagome?"

"Mhm."

"So lets go?"

"K."

**At the resturant.**

"**OMG **your dad owns ''?" Kagome asked/screamed. (You guys come up with resturant and send it to me cuz I don't know which fancy resturant to be in my fanfic k?)

"Yup."

"But I can't go in wearing this!"

"Don't worry... my dad has private washrooms for his cooks and waiters and family... I told him to get us some clothes we go in the back use those washrooms then come around front ok?"

"K."

**In The Back Of The Resturant.**

"Hey nobody's allowed back h... oh sorry Inuyasha." One of his father's cooks.

"That's fine."

"But she cannot be back here..."

"I called my father ahead of time... he said she can come."

Inuyasha's mother comes out of no where and says:"Yes Inuyasha your father's waiting for you."

"Yes mother."

"And you must be his date. Here try one these ok? Hope they fit."

"Thanx, Mrs.?"

"Oh, just call Izayoi."

"Ok ummmmmmm... where can I change?"

"Oh. Over there. And pardon me but what's your name?"

"Kagome Higuarashi."

"Ok Kagome just down the hall over ther."

"How about I bring her there so she won't get lost."

"Lost?"

"It's maze back there."

"There better be 2..."

"Yes there are 2 changing rooms k?"

"Mhm."

**With Inuyasha's Father.**

"Oh hello Ms.?" Inuyasha's father began.

"Umm my name's Kagome Higuarashi."

"Ok Ms.Higuarashi.."

"Ummm just Kagome please."

"Ok Kagome it's a pleasure meeting my son's date." When Inuyasha's father finished Kagome blushed."And here Inuyasha. Hope it'll fit you."

"Thanx dad."

**Going to the changing rooms.**

"Boy were you ever right about it being a maze in here Inuyasha."

"Yea, me Sesshoumaru and Miroku would always come here as kids and play hide-and-go-seek or tag."

"Why don't we?"

"We're older Kagome."

"So?" Kagome said in the most sexiest voice she can make. And when she said that Inuyasha got the message.

"You sure?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"Mhm. I wanna play tag and your it so count to... 30. K?"

"Yep." Inuyasha said staring at her with a grin on his face.

"K... count now."

"1,..2,...3,...4,...5,...6,...7,...8,...9,...10,...(Blah blah I'm just going to skip to... hmmm... 26!)...26,...27,...28,...29,...30! Ready or not here I come!"

**With Kagome.**

_'What the hell got over me back there? _You love him and you wanna _make_ love to him. **_SHUTUP!_** Why?_ Because you're annoying! _But I'm you! _Leave me alone I know I love him ok? You happy? _Yep! Well toodles. _Man! Hun? But my conscience is right I love Inuyasha. sigh. Wish I could tell him_.' Kagome thought then she heard ready or not here I come.'_Damn! Got it I'll hide in there! Hehehehe he'll never find me here! gulp I hope. No I hope so! That way we can make-out!_'

"Oh Kagome..." Inuyasha said in a singing way."I know you're in... here!" He said as he swung open a door and sure enough Kagome was there.

"Oh hello Inuyasha care help me out?"

"Here." He said as he held his hand. But what he didn't know was that Kagome 'purposely' tripped and fell into his arms... or did he?

"Thanx."

"Next time be more careful." He said with a smirk then lowered his head to hers when...

"OH! I need better food there's a fly in it! Oh bigga deal and there was no fly in it! It was a big piece of pepper. O wow bigga deal! Oh Inuyasha I did not see you there sorre. Hope I didn't disturbe you and your new girlfriende." (All that weird writing is for his accent. Did I spell accent write? Oh well now on with the story.)

Inuyasha just gave him a look and he got the message and left. "Sorry Kagome."

"It's ok."

**Changing Rooms.**

"Wow K-Kagome you.. you like a... a g-goddess!"

"Really?" Kagome asked. And if you're wondering Kagome's wearing strapless black short (It's not that short for you perverts! its just a little bit above the knees!) sparkly dress, with black platforms and one of those scarfy thins that wrap around your neck (Not the fluffy kind) also black. "You don't look to shaby either. Like you would like a god if..." Kagome said as she at him from top to bottom then said:"Scratch that, you _are_ a god!" Inuyasha just smirked.

With that said Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and kissed her on the lips! Kagome was shocked but still threw her arms around his neck and closed her eyes! '_We just met and I **know **I love her_.' Inuyasha thought.

'_We just met and I... and I...love him. I **know** I do._' Kagome thought.

**Durring the kiss.**

Inuyasha was licking Kagome's lips for entrance,... and without hesitation she opened her mouth and let his tongue explore into her mouth, and Kagome's tongue in his. Then in no time at all their tongues were in a knot and they never wanted to break apart. (If ya want to this is both's first kiss.) And Kagome was remembering something from what Sango said to her and few weeks ago.

**Flashback!**

_"So Sango what do you think a kiss feels like?"_

_"I don't know... but I bet your first kiss will be as soft as a marshmellow and as sweet as a lemon."_

**End Flashback**

'_Boy was Sango right... but it was only soft at the beginning_.' Kagome thought.

Then after 4 mins of non-stop kissing they broke apart.(I meant like from that 1 kiss.) "In-Inuyasha?"

"Yes my gorgeous goddess?"

_blush blush_. "Don't get too attatched (Sp?) to that my thing ya know! And that was amazing!" Kagome said the last part in a more sexier voice.

"Don't worry I know I don't own you... but I wish... I wish you _were _mine... to love forever."

"Why can't I?"

"You want to?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Then will you?"

Kagome nodds and says:"Of course Inuyasha. ... But promise me... you won't just... you know then toss me aside like dirt in the road after we you know do _it._"

"Kagome I would never do that to you... you are the first female human to ever actually love me. So why would I do that to you?"

"I don't know it's just the first thing that popped in my head... . And did our friends/family members seem like they were in love?"

"Yea, and I hope they're using their free time properly."

"Yea." And with that they kissed again.

**In Room #113.(A.K.A. Sango and Miroku's.)**

"Pervert!"

"Come on Sango give me a chance!"

"Why so you can throw me in the dirt when you get in pants! No way!"

"I would never do that to you Sango!"

"How do **_I_** know that?"

"Please just trust me! And we don't have to do it right now.. how about a date to break the ice? Hmmm Hows that? The movies Saturday night? Please?"

"Well fine." Sango said while Miroku was drying her tears. And he took advantage of that... he kissed her unguarded lips.. Sango did the first thing that came to mind... wrapped her arms around his neck to deepin' it. It was like the kiss Inuyasha and Kagome had.

"M-Miroku?"

"Go ahead slap me it was worth it." Miroku said waiting for a slap but instead got a kiss on the lips.

**Room #124.(A.K.A. Rin and Sesshoumaru's room.)**

"**_Mmmmmmmmmmm_** Sesshoumaru you are such a good kisser!"

"So are you." And with that said he headed for her neck and began sucking on it... of course we all know he's giving her a hickey.

"**_Mmmmmmmmmmm _**Sesshoumaru that feels **_soooooooooo_** good." Rin moans.

"And you taste **_sooooooooooo_** good." (If you guys have read my other fanfics then you might of reconized this from one of them!)

**Back At The Resturant.**

"What would ze like to order?" The waiter asked Kagome.

"**_Ummm_** Inuyasha?"

"We'll have the special thank-you."

"Ok I'll be right back with the order. And when your done I'll come to see what ze wants for seconds or dessert."

"So Inuyasha?"

"Yes my love?"

_blush blush._ "I'll let the my thing slip with you cuz you're my lover. And what do you want for dessert?"

"You." With that said Kagome's blush deepened 1000 shades of red.

"Something on the menu."

"Your on **_my_** menu."

_blush blush_. "Something you eat?"

"I can eat you."

_blush blush_ "Inuyasha... I mean it."

"All alright I'll have what you have.. ok?"

"I don't know what I want."

"Chocolate sundae to share? Everybody that eats here has one it's like the most popular dessert here."

"Ok."

"And chocolate cake. If you want."

"Sounds great."

"Here is ze special for 2."

"Thank-you."

"Your welcome madamn."(Did I spell that right?)

**30 mins later.**

"**_Mmmmmmmmm_** Inuyasha your dad owns a great resturant!"

"I know."

"Bragger."

"I wasn't braggin'! Sheesh I can't say my dad owns a good resturant?"

"I was joking silly."

"I knew that!"

"Inuyasha... why must you be so silly?"

"Because when you smile my heart jumps."

_blush blush_."Th-thanx Inuyasha."

"What would ze like for dessert?"

"We'll have the chocolate sundae to share and cake please." Kagome said pollitly.

"I'll be right back ze order."

**20 mins later.**

They finished eating and their little game of 'tag' and were headed back to campus.

"Hey!"

"Yes Sango?" Kagome asked at her now furious friend.

"Where were you? We were looking all over for you guys!"

"Well we're here aren't we?" Inuyasha asked.

"Where were you 2?" Miroku asked in a suspicious voice. "And what were you doing?"

"And what were you and Sango doing that whole time till you saw we were gone?"

Miroku proudly said: "Discussing schedules and making out!"

"Discussing schedules?" Inuyasha asked.

"To see which night she'd agree on for me excorting(sp?) her to the movies!"

"And she said?" Kagome asked.

"She said yes. Isn't that right my lovely and dear Sango?"

Sango just nodded.

"Hey! Where ya 2 been?"

"Gettin' a bite to eat Rin."

"Oh."

"And what have we here Sesshoumaru? A girlfriend?"

"So what Inuyasha looks like you also have one, so do we."

"Me?"

"You are with Kagome are you not?"

_blush blush_. "What in hells name gave you that idea?"

"The blush on your cheeks for 1."

"I just started now cuz of what you said!"

"Inuyasha and Kagome lying in a tree..." Miroku didn't finish because Inuyasha and Kagome shot him a death glare that said say-another-word-and-die!

"But Kagome I thought you gave up on guys after..." Rin didn't get to finish because Kagome covered her mouth.

"After Koga?" Miroku asked.

"Y-yea." Kagome said making them know she was lying.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

"Kagome it wasn't Koga remember _after_ him?"

"Are you doing this on purpose Rin?"

"No,... really? Of course I am!"

"Kagome who?"

"I'm not ready to tell Inuyasha."

"But?"

"I'm not ready to tell."

"Was it something that made you not trust anyone?"

"Yea... but I know I can trust you guys... I got a sixth sense after that one guy."

**Who is this guy that Kagome avoids talking about? Reveiw to find out _MWUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _Chapter 6 coming soon if you reveiw!**


	6. The Phone Call

**Love at first Sight?Is It Real?**

Last time on 'Love At First Sight?Is It Real?':

_"Kagome it wasn't Koga remember after him?"_

_"Are you doing this on purpose Rin?"_

_"No,... really? Of course I am!"_

_"Kagome who?"_

_"I'm not ready to tell Inuyasha."_

_"But?"_

_"I'm not ready to tell."_

_"Was it something that made you not trust anyone?"_

_"Yea... but I know I can trust you guys... I got a sixth sense after that one guy."_

**Chapter6. The Phone Call.**

**1 Week Later. (It was monday last time but no school. kk?)**

"I can't believe it's already Monday!" Kagome wined.

"I know man!" Miroku agreed. So did everybody else.

"Well we better get going to the assembly(Sp? And I forget what it's called in college when you meet your R.A.)."

"Yea."

**At The Assembly.**

"Good morning everybody. My name is Sakura and I am your R.A. Everyone will be starting their classes a little late today because of the assembly. So instead of 8:45 your classes will start at 9:00. Ok now on with buisness. Some of you have been here last year so you know my rules. But for those whom don't know, you all have to be back on campus at 1:00 am sharp or else you'll be locked out. Unless he or she is your room mate he or she is not allowed to be in your dorm after 1:30. Of course I will not be checking so if your room mate doesn't mind... I dont mind. Second of all if you wake up before your room mate and you think he or she will sleep in then _you_ will be responsible for waking him or her up. Got it? And no waking them up by throwing cold water on them. We had to go threw **ALOT** of warnings and kick-outs last year! Hope we don't have any pranksters this year. If you have any farther questions my dorm is right over there, and I'll give you a note on why you were late to your class. Ok thank-you for joining and have a wonderful day!"

"Ok... Kagome whats on your schedule?" Inuyasha asked.

"Chinese History, Science, Language, Lunch, Math, Biology and P.E. For today. What about you Inuyasha?"

"We have all the same classes! What about you Miroku?"

"Almost except I have Canadian History instead of Chinese History. What about you Sango?"

"Same as you! What about you Rin?"

"Almost except Japanese History instead of Chinese or Canadian History. What about you Sesshoumaru?"

"Same? Ayame?"

"Almost except American History instead of Candian, Chinese or Japanese History. And **_uhhhh_** well I fount out that all room mates have the same schedules..."

"Yea so?" Kagome asked.

"My room mate is Koga and I have the classes as you guys except first."

"Oh **_GREAT! _**That's **_sooooooooo_** not fair! Damn you Kami! Damn you!" Kagome cursed.

"Kagome it could be worse like if..." Rin was just about to say the guy's name that Kagome hides from all of them when she covered Rin's mouth.

"Rin!" Kagome cursed.

"Well it's true!"

"I know but you almost said **_HIS_** name!"

"Oh. Sorry Kags."

"Appology accepted." Kagome said. Then Inuyasha went up to Rin and said:

"Rin if you tell who Kagome avoids talking about I'll give you 8 thousand dollars!" Inuyasha whispered.

"No she's my friend I can't do that." She whispered back. "Besides... you guys will find out sooner or later."

"Damn." Inuyasha cursed.

**Lunch. (Yea I'm skipping so what? Got a problem with it? The next chapie or mayb this one will hav Koga in it k?)**

"The food doesn't look half bad." Kagome said looking at her cafiteria (Sp?) food.

"Yea. But I rather eat at my father's resturant!" Inuyasha said.

"Your father owns a resturant?" Rin, Sango and Kagome said shocked. Well Kagome faking being shocked.

"Yea so?"

"Which one?" Sango asked. (Ok. No one gave me ideas so I'm making one up!)

"The 'Bone Eaters Well.' Why?"

"What? That's a 10 star resturant!" Rin screeched.

"11 star."

"Since when?" Kagome asked.

"2 weeks ago." Inuyasha replied calmly.

"Wow." Sango said.

"So what did you guys get to eat?" Inuyasha asked.

"I got french fries and a burger." Kagome said.

"Same." Sango, Rin and Ayame said in unison.

"You guys are starting to freak me out. You do almost everything the same." Inuyasha said.

"So?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing."

**After Every Class. Room #313. (A.K.A. Inu And Kag's room.)**

"**_Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo? _**What should we do now?" Kagome asked.

"I dunno. Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Dont ask me. Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Rin?" Sango asked.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked.

"Ayame?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I dunno...! Kagome?" Ayame said.

"I'm the one who started this go back to some one el..."

_**RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

"Hold on." Kagome said reaching for her cell.

"Hello?"

"Kagome Higurashi?"

"Speaking."

"Good." A certain man said changing his voice. (He was faking a voice before.) "I have found you then... haven't I?"

"What do you want?" Kagome screamed with fear and anger.

"Your powers, your life and the Shikon No Tama of course. And I know where you are... don't try to run. I'm watching you right now."

"Ok then what am I doing right now?" Kagome said sticking up her middle finger facing the window.

"Now that's not polite. Didn't your mom ever tell you not to stick up your middle finger at anybody? Seems like I have to teach you a lesson ne?"

"Shutup."

"I see you've met Inuyasha... hope your not **_too_** attached to him cause you'll be dead soon."

"Leave me alone you **_BASTARD!_**"

"Kagome is it...?" Kagome just nodded and her friends got worried faces while the boys and Ayame (This happened after Ayame moved.) were all confused.

"Tsk tsk Kagome! Manners."

"Look... what you want... you ain't gonna get!"

"Be on your toes Kagome... I can strike at anytime."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kagome said letting tears fall down her face rappidly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said holding her.

"Bye.. and remember on your toes."_ Beep beep beep beep_. The phone line went dead and Kagome was crying in Inuyasha's chest.

"Kagome who was that? Was the that guy you don't want to tell us his name?" Inuyasha asked.

"**_Mmmmhhhhmmmmm._**" Kagome said and nodded in his chest.

"What's his name?" Miroku asked.

"I... I can't tell." Kagome told them.

"Kagome... you dont tell... then I will." Sango said.

"Sango you wouldn't!" Kagome said with wide eyes.

"Yes I will. Maybe they can help." Sango said.

"Fine... Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Remember when the topic Naraku came up as we were unpacking? Then I said I just heard bad rumors about him when you asked me if I knew him?"

"Yea."

"I lied. After Koga he came in the picture... he acted so nice.. . He lied to me and betrayed me. I never knew about him cheating on me though. But the rest I cannot tell."

"Nor will we tell you guys." Rin and Sango said in unison.

"Could you tell us why he's after you?" Koga asked.

"Ayame did you let Koga in?" Kagome said glaring at Koga.

"Yea."

"Kagome, I just came to say sorry for everything and I know you are with Inuyasha so I wont hurt you... when I heard this conversation about Naraku. Now answer my question... why is he after you?"

"That is something that'll lie a mystery for now. To you guys." Kagome said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I cannot tell you guys. Besides Ayame. She knows this secret so its ok for her to know why."

_**RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!**_

"Wonder who could be phoning me right now." Inuyasha said. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi?" Naraku asked disguising his voice to sound like a woman.

"Yes?"

"Seems to me you know Kagome Higurashi... my prey." Naraku said undisguising his voice.

**_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_**. "Naraku."

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"So you remember me?"

"Of course I do. No one can forget your dispicable (Sp?) voice!"

"Do you want to know why I am after your beloved Kagome?"

"Yes." Inuyasha asked with curiousity.(Sp?)

"You know the Shikon No Tama?"

"Yes."

"That can make you a full demon, or any other demon stronger?"

"Yes."

"She has it. And if I dont get it... she'll die."

"That's all you want?"

"No... but, I'll let her tell you the rest... if she trusts you with her secret!" _beep beep beep beep_. The phone line went dead again.

"Inuyasha what did he want to talk to you about?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Have you ever heard of something called the Shikon No Tama?" Inuyasha asked knowing the truth.

"No." Kagome said in a convincing voice but lieing.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Why? I should ask you the same thing... why are you lieing? Why dont you trust us? Why dont you just tell us? **_Hmmm? _**Why?"

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku told me you had the Shikon No Tama... even though I hate Naraku... I know he doesn't lie when the topic about the Shikon No Tama comes up. So tell us... why."

"After Naraku I dont trust anyone with my secrets... but you fount out." Kagome said getting up and pulling out something from her shirt.(No not in a neckless like the show. It was a neckless but she kept it in her bra.) "This is the real thing. The real Jewel."

"So your the protector?" Inuyasha asked looking at the Shikon No Tama.

"I know every half-demon is after it. So that means you want it ne?"

"Actually yes." Inuyasha said.

"As the protector... you cannot and will not have it." Kagome said.

"A want is different from a need Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Hnnnnnn? So you won't try to take it? I never met a demon that knew I had it and lived to tell about it." Kagome said astonished.

"As long as you dont care about me being half-demon... but if you do have a problem.. I change my mind."

"I dont care if you were 3 quarters demons. Or just 1 quarter demon. You are you.. I accept that."


	7. Explanations

**Love at first Sight?Is It Real?**

Last time on 'Love At First Sight?Is It Real?':

_"Naraku told me you had the Shikon No Tama... even though I hate Naraku... I know he doesn't lie when the topic about the Shikon No Tama comes up. So tell us... why."_

_"After Naraku I dont trust anyone with my secrets... but you fount out." Kagome said getting up and pulling out something from her shirt.(No not in a neckless like the show. It was a neckless but she kept it in her bra.) "This is the real thing. The real Jewel."_

_"So your the protector?" Inuyasha asked looking at the Shikon No Tama._

_"I know every half-demon is after it. So that means you want it ne?"_

_"Actually yes." Inuyasha said._

_"As the protector... you cannot and will not have it." Kagome said._

_"A want is different from a need Kagome." Inuyasha said._

_"Hnnnnnn? So you won't try to take it? I never met a demon that knew I had it and lived to tell about it." Kagome said astonished._

_"As long as you dont care about me being half-demon... but if you do have a problem.. I change my mind."_

_"I dont care if you were 3 quarters demons. Or just 1 quarter demon. You are you.. I accept that."_

**Chapter7. Explanation **

"So Inuyasha you told her about being half-demon?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

"Yeah."

"Wow! First time in a long time you told a human girl that you are only half-demon and she accepted you, with Kikyo and Ayame being an exception..." Miroku said.

"Yeah I know."

"You're only half-demon?" Sango and Rin asked in unison.

"Yeah."

"Wait... Did you say Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, why you know her?" Miroke asked.

"Uhh ohh here it comes!" Ayame, Sango and Rin all said together covering their ears.

"DO I KNOW KINKY-HOE?! OF COURSE! GOD SHE"S A FUCKEN LIL SLUT!!!!!!! ARG!!! TO THINK NARAKU CHEATED ON ME WITH, WITH, WITH... HER!!!!!!! MY COUSIN!!! EWWWWWWWWWWW KINKY-HOE GROSS!!!!!!!!!" Kagome hollered.

"Kinky-hoe?" Sesshoumaru said looking at her. "I like that nickname for her." They all agreed.

"Kikyo's your cousin?" Inuyasha asked amazed.

"You don't see the resemblence? Everyone does. They call us the twin cousins..." Kagome said shuddering, even thinking about them being related gave her the creeps.

"Of course not, you dress way more decent then her Kagome." Inuyasha said. Miroku and the others agreed.

"Ummm Kagome? One more question." Inuyasha said.

"Shoot."

"Ummm I asked Naraku if that was all he wanted from you, the Shikon No Tama, and he said no, and said that that's what he'll have you explain. So do you trust me enough to tell me?"

"It's not that I don't trust trust you Inuyasha, it's that this one is a family secret. Only once I know someone truly loves me can I tell a demon." She explained. "Only Sango, Rin and Ayame know because I grew up with them. Kikyo knows because she's blood, and Naraku found out, which is why he wants to kill me. If any demon found this out I would truly be dead..."

"You think I'll kill you?" Inuyasha asked hurt.

"No, but, I'll tell you when the time is right." Kagome said.

'_Why doesn't she trust me?_ Don't worry she'll tell you sooner or later. _Thought you said you wouldn't bother me anymore? _Well that was before I knew you needed my help this much you idiot! _Help? Help for what?_ With this relationship thing, just trust her and be kind to her, she trusts you, but I guess not enough yet. Give her a break she told you about the Shikon No Tama. And she just met you like what? A week ago? _True, I guess I will just wait a while. _Well if you need my help again just give me a ringy ding ding! _What the fuck is wrong with you? _Waht do you mean? _Ringy ding ding? _It means just call for me! _I know what it means but it's stupid! _Look whatever just call for me when or if you need me ok? _Fine bye!_ Toodles.' Inuyasha just finished having a mental fight with himself.

"Inuyasha? You ok?" Kagome asked. He looked and they were all staring at him.

"WHAT?!" He asked you looking at them.

"You were making weird faces." Miroku said laughing. Inuyasha glared at him. "I'll shutup now."

"So are you ok?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, just going insane..." He said chuckling and stting on his bed. Kagome was sitting next to him, he put his arm around her waist, and she put her head on his shoulder. "I love you." He said to her softly so that only she can hear.

"I love you too." She responded... '_I love him! I love him! I love him! _See he loves you! _Oh my god! He does, he just told me! Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD!!! _Calm down. Well I'll leave you two alone, bye. _Bye.' _

"Kagome are you ok? Now YOU'RE making the faces."

"I think Inuyasha's insaneness is rubbbing off on me." She said laughing.

With that they all began to laugh even Inuyasha...

SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!!! TRULY I AM. I'll work on a 8 as soon as I update all my other fanfics!!!!!! REVIEW OR I WONT UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
